The proposed work will identify the origin of objective auditory responses that are widely used to screen for hearing loss in well-baby nurseries. Additionally, we will use a new response measure to gain fresh insight into the hearing loss associated with Mnire's disease. Understanding the origins of auditory responses in normal and diseased ears is critically needed for accurate interpretation of clinical tests and for developing new therapies.